


Rain

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2020 [24]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Sometimes, the rain is good.
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Female Bounty Hunter
Series: Femslash February 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869
Kudos: 5
Collections: Femslash February





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'rain'.

"I missed this when I was on Nar Shaddaa," Fyeria remarked quietly to Lana when the latter found her staring out at the rainstorm.

Lana glanced from her lover to the torrent of rain outside. "You missed the rain?"

"I missed these kinds of storms," Fyeria clarified, not looking away. "Kay preferred to stay inside, where it was dry. I loved going outside in the rain."

Nodding, Lana slipped her arm around Fyeria's waist. "You don't _have_ to stay inside, you know. You can go out if you want."

"Come with me?" Fyeria asked quietly, turning to face Lana.

Startled, Lana glanced from Fyeria to the rain outside. After a moment, she smiled and nodded. "Yes, my love."

Fyeria's bright smile in response took Lana's breath away. The next moment, Fyeria towed her outside. Lana shivered when she first felt the water soaking her hair and trailing down her body, but she soon grew accustomed to it. Instead, she focused on Fyeria, who had her head tilted back and her arms flung wide, as if she was embracing the warm rain. Lana couldn't help licking her lips at the sight of her lover, naked but for the rain trailing down her gorgeous red skin. Her heartbeat speeding up, Lana slipped in front of Fyeria and tugged her head down for a kiss. After a moment of surprise, Fyeria responded in kind. Then neither of them took notice of the rain.


End file.
